The present invention relates to an episiotomy retractor and, more particularly, to such a retractor which provides a superior open work area for a surgeon about the perineum and the posterior vaginal wall of the patient.
It is well known to provide an episiotomy retractor for retracting friable postpartum vaginal tissue in order to facilitate repair of the episiotomy or vaginal laceration. The primary function of the retractor is provide an open work area for the surgeon about the perineum and posterior vaginal wall of the patent so that the surgeon can conveniently and safely approximate and suture the tissue planes to complete repair.
The known episiotomy retractors have not proven to be entirely satisfactory in use. They are frequently made of metal, which can be perceived by a patient as cold and hard. The metal retractors are heavy and hence prone to shifting during use. The blades are typically either flat or convexly curved in section, with the result that during use the retractor may slip while the surgeon is attempting to perform sutures. This can result in needle sticking of the distal forefinger or thumb of the non-dominant hand of the surgeon when the same is used to guide needle placement or exposed tissue planes, thereby possibly exposing the surgeon to infectious disease. Currently no retractor exists which enhances exposure of vaginal and perineum tissue while at the same time reducing the chance of needle stick injury at the time of episiotomy and/or vaginal laceration repair.
Most importantly, the conventional retractors fail to provide sufficient open work area for the surgeon about the perineum and the posterior vaginal wall of the patient. During the delivery process the labia of the patient become engorged with blood and thus tends to interfere with visualization of the desired work area by the surgeon. Accordingly, the need remains for a retractor which not only retracts the vaginal tissue, but is also operative to retract the swollen labia to facilitate visualization and provide relatively easy access to the work area.
The problems discussed above are aggravated where the patient has not received epidural anesthesia since the patient is more likely to experience the pain involved in retraction of the vaginal walls and piercing of the tissue during suturing. The pain experienced by the unanesthetized patient may result in voluntary and/or involuntary movements by the patient, thereby interfering with the procedure being performed. As a result, the likelihood of retractor slippage and/or needle stick of the surgeon is increased.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an episiotomy retractor which affords an open work area of desirable size for a surgeon about the perineum and the posterior vaginal wall of the patient.
Another object is to provide such a retractor which is lightweight and configured and dimensioned to minimize slippage during use.
A further object is to provide such a retractor which will retract the engorged labia of the postpartum patient as well as the vaginal walls.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a retractor which minimizes discomfort to the patient and the possibility of needle stick to the surgeon.
It is another object to provide such a retractor which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, use and maintain.